


Into the Fire

by Anchas_mind



Series: Of Demons and Nachos [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, svtfoe - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchas_mind/pseuds/Anchas_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second part of Out of the Frying Pan. Marco and Tom's relationship is facing new challenges, how will it all work out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey here is the first chapter sorry it took so long I have been busy but I hope to actually be able to update this much more now after this!

Tom wakes up suddenly gasping. He turns over and sees to his dismay that he had set his pillow on fire... again. It has been almost a half a year since Tom had bitten Marco and created their bond. Over the months not much has changed but Tom could tell that something was slowly changing. About four months into their new bond Tom began having dreams, dreams of Marco being ripped apart. He was unsure of what these dreams meant to him and Marco but he hoped that they weren't what was to happen.

“For a bond of true love you would think I would be having nice dreams not horrific ones...” Tom mumbles aloud to his empty room.

Getting up he goes and grabs a glass of water to splash over the smoldering remains of his pillow. Running a hand over his face he sighs and decides that getting more sleep is probably out of the question now. Wandering over to his closet Tom pulls out a fresh pillow and goes back to his bed.

‘What does this mean,’ he wonders while staring at his ceiling,’the bond should be protecting him so I don’t think its literal but what in the world is going on?’

Rolling over onto his side Tom glances over at his bedside clock and notices that it is much earlier than he thought it was. Finally he decides that maybe he should make an early visit to Marco in a few hours to just check on him. Tom finds himself drifting back to sleep as Marcos smiling face shows itself on the backs of his eyelids.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marcos alarm goes off with a blood curdling scream. Sitting upright quickly his heart pounding Marco hits the top of the screaming skull at the side of his bed. ‘I know I love him but why do I make myself use the alarm clock Tom gave me’, he thinks absent mindedly for what must be the 50th time. Stretching his arms Marco hears a faint pop and sighs in content. Running a hand through his hair Marco pauses for a moment as his eyes land on the markings running up his arm. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Marco finally manages to pull himself out from under the covers and make his way to his closet. Grabbing the first non damaged shirt he can he pulls it over his head. 

After having quickly finished dressing Marco shuffles downstairs surprised to smell something cooking. It was summer and Marco was the only one home today since Star’s Parents had her take an Earth summer job to learn responsibility. Smiling Marco slides down the banister the rest of the way down stumbling into the kitchen. There Marco sees Tom holding a pan over his other hand that was creating a flame. 

“We do have a stove you know,” Marco says with a grin as he leans on the counter.

“Yes but this is much quicker and simpler,” Tom says glancing quickly to Marco and smiling before concentrating again, “besides your technology is too confusing to take time to learn right now.”

Marco wonders around the kitchen gathering dishes and utensils while Tom continues to cook their breakfast.

“I thought I didn’t have lessons today?” Marco questions looking over his shoulder at the taller boy.

Tom hums quietly before answering, “you don’t but I wanted to stop by and visit, maybe go on a date today?”

“Sure sounds good to me this is a nice change.”

“Hey! I do nice stuff for you all the time,” Toms says quickly pouting and looking at Marco.

“Haha yeah I know I didn’t mean you didn’t just teasing,” Marco says coming up by Tom and poking his cheek.

Smiling Tom finishes with the last pancake he was making and places the pan on the stove before grabbing the plate of pancakes and moving over to the table. Marco quickly stabbed quite a few and placed them on his plate before pouring syrup over the large stack. For a while the two ate in silence occasionally looking at each other and when the other caught the others eye they would smile at each other. After about ten minutes of this Marco clears his throat and puts down his fork.

“You had another dream didn’t you,” Marco says looking down at the table.

Tom swallows the mouthful of food he had and looks over at Marco trying to stay calm.

“How long have you known about the dreams?” Toms asks tapping his finger on the table top.

“Oh for about four months,” Marco says looking up at Tom.

“So the whole time then... why didn’t you tell me you knew!”

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were having them?”

Both boys look each other waiting for the other to go first.

Knowing he won't win Tom sighs, “I didn’t want you to worry about something that I myself didn’t understand.”

“Well we are bonded why didn’t you think I would know what was going on?” Marco says looking slightly hurt rubbing his arm, “we are supposed to be here for each other and you wouldn’t come to me.”

Toms walks over and kneels beside Marco his finger tracing the elegant patterns covering his loves arm, “you already were going through so much and it was all my fault I didn’t want to burden you more.”

Marco opens his mouth to reply but Tom covers it with his hand gently before continuing, “before you say you are ok I know that isn't true. First the bond then the mark showing up, you having to take summer classes in the underworld about our culture, not knowing what is going to happen to you and your future. You know you are so exhausted that you fell asleep during our last three dates?”

Sadly Marco looks over at Tom, “ok you are right I am sorry its just I don’t want you to suffer for something that we could work through together.”

Nodding Tom smiles pulling at Marco’s cheeks forcing the smaller boy to smile, “ok how about we have some fun today then I will sit you and Star down and tell you everything, maybe she can help?”

Laughing Marco nods and gets up from his chair to put away the dishes from their breakfast.

“I know let's go the ice rink and skate,” Marco says sticking out his tongue at Tom.

Tom’s smile falters before it returns, “how about the zoo?” he suggests quickly wrapping his arms around Marco felling the other boy laughing quietly.


	2. Update to those who care

Hey guys.... yeah before you say anything I know that I have let you guys down by basicaly disappearing from writing. But now I am actually going to be writing for this story again. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting forever and I hope you guys still want more of this!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Uh I am back so new chapters coming up soon in the next week!


	3. Whoops....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys

Hahaha uh hey guys yeah ok last chapter I said I was gonna start updating again but then life happened. It's been way to long but hey life settled down now so yay! So ha yeah this is actually going to be continued finally you guys if you are still wanting it can expect a new chapter out by this weekend! Sorry for taking so long guys!


	4. The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an enjoyable date Tom and Marco seek Star's help with the dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is the chapter like promised! I do know exactly where I want this to go and how I want it to end but getting back into this writing style is a challenge. Hopefully this chapter isint to bad and after this one they will start being longer but I just wanted to make sure I got back into the swing of writing again. Hope you guys enjoy!! Also I don't post to my tumblr anymore so my works can only be found here now.

Toms head snapped to look at the door when he heard it begin to open. After seeing that it was only Star returning home from her lifeguard job, he relaxed again focusing once again on the brown mass of hair that was Marco. Before having come home Marco had dragged Tom to the skating rink, much to Toms disappointment, after skating the two went back to Marcos home where the smaller of the two almost immediately ended up falling asleep curled up against Tom's side. Watching as Star pauses after seeing the two, Tom easily picks up Marco as he motions to Star to follow. On the way up the stairs Marco begins to awake and grins sleepily up at Tom rubbing the palms of his hands against his eyes to remove the remaining sleep. Soon all three are seated in Star's room with many of her books on magic resting between everyone.

"So...," Star begins slowly while raising her eyebrow, "these dreams have been going on for how long and you are just now deciding to look for help?"

Marco rolls his eyes before replying, "I was giving Tom his own time I thought maybe it was a normal thing for demons to have periods of nightmares or something."

Tom frowns, "no its not normal and these have all been about you Marco."

"What do you mean they have been about me," Marco questions worriedly, "I didn't know that."

"Yeah that was the point in me not telling you Marco. I didn't want you worrying about me or what I was dreaming about because I already knew I would never let anything happen to you ever again."

Star clears her throat glaring at both of them before speaking, "ok it doesn't matter now because we are going to try and find out what is going on. You say that in these dreams you see Marco being hurt and that you cant do anything, maybe it is something to do with your guys bond since they didn't start until after the bond had fully formed."

She continues turning to look more at Marco, "the library in the underworld palace may be more helpful since this is more directly tied to that. I know that you were thinking of staying there for a while since you have your classes now. Maybe while you are there you could do as much research as you can about what these dreams may actually be as well as how your bond actually effects both you you."

Nodding Marco turns his attention away from Star and back to his boyfriends eyes, "maybe now would be the perfect time for me to go I could spend some more time with you this summer, study and have easier classes. Not to mention I could actually go through more useful books..."

"I don't know Marco," Tom says glancing away nervously, "the underworld can be dangerous and you are a mortal yet, I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"We don't know that I am still mortal since the completed bond Tom, and where else will we find the right books to find out what is going on," Marco says quietly.

Running a hand over his face Tom sighs in defeat. The underworld was a dangerous place but how would they know what was happening to both of them if they didn't go to the source? Where they had access to every resource they could possibly need. Marco had already meet Tom's parents and they both loved him, glad that Tom had found someone that could help balance him.

Tom hangs his head, defeated in this matter, "yeah I guess that you get to come Marco but don't think for a second you are going to be out of my sight ok?"

Rubbing circles into the back of his worried boyfriend's hand Marco nods, failing to hide a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOHHHHHH guys whats gonna happen?!? Well I know whats going to happen but that is for another day, you guys however will have to wait. :3 Again sorry for the short chapter I just really wanted to sit down and write for you guys but believe me the next one is going to be longer and actually flow much better. Hope that this wasn't to horrible and that you guys enjoyed!


End file.
